Demonic Bat
The is an animal in Flyordie.io and the thirty-second stage a player can achieve. You can spawn in as this animal with a level 31 account or higher. Food Chain Status It can eat: * Demonic Egg * Pigeon * Duck * Blue Bird * Parrot * Stork * Red Bird * Pelican * Turkey * Bat * Seagull * Common Blackbird * Hornet * Vulture * Owl * Pompadour Cotinga * Falcon * Eagle * Snowy Owl * Hawk * Raven * Mad Bat * Woodpecker It can be eaten by: * Cosmic Bat * Ghostly Reaper * Pumpkin Ghost * Grim Reaper Ability Skill name Fear Type Active Cooldown time 20 seconds Description After the attack, the victim (players only) is paralyzed for 4 seconds. You have a full vision in the dark. Also, you can swim in lava. You quench your thirst in lava. Strategy & Tips As a Demonic Bat * The Demonic Bat is known for being an extremely annoying predator for most animals due to its ability to stun prey. Use your ability to your advantage and quickly land on stunned or surprised prey, blocking their movement and killing them. * Due to its small size, it can fit in narrow places like Pyramid, Castle or the caves. * You can also choose to stay in the demonic cave. You have full vision, so you don't have to worry about small demons. Eggs give fair amounts of xp and can help you level up. * Before deciding to have a Demonic Egg feast in the Demonic cave, keep an eye on the leaderboard to look out for existing Ghostly Reapers, especially if there is one around you and spots you approaching the Demonic biome, or some of the small demons seem to have been attacked. The Ghostly Reaper is the only animal that can threaten you in the cave (unless another reaper glitched into the cave) so consider the risk. If you seem to identify two cooperating reapers chasing you to the cave, seriously consider not to go into it, because there are only two exits. Instead, choose another narrow corridor like the arctic cave or the sewer. If even in that case you end up cornered in the demonic cave, try to get to the small corridor in the roof of the central demonic cave (the one with an accesible pool of lava below) and hope that its eggs have spawned - don't eat them, fly above them and use the eggs in there as a shield for you, since reapers can't destroy eggs and are too big to get above them. Hopefully, their water levels will be lower than yours and they'll be forced to get outside the cave in order to replenish their water levels. Use this chance to replenish yours in the lava pool underground and immediately get outside the cave and find somewhere safer (like the Jungle's Black Widow cave) - the trick may not work twice. As the prey of Demonic Bat * Try to avoid it as much as possible and run while their ability is on cooldown. Their damage output is also pretty high. * If you get hit, you will likely die, especially if you're on the ground. Stay in the air so you can keep evading attacks. ** A Demonic Bat's ability only stops the ability to go up, but the animal can still move from side to side. * They tend to surprise their prey in tight spaces so try to stay in open areas as their skill isn't that effective there. * Don’t even try to go to the Demonic Biome — a Demonic Bat may choose to keep eating Demonic Eggs instead of players, and even in that case, some will decide to chase you if they see you in there. Its ability can take you to a hot bath if you touch it, plus don’t even waste time to go to this high-end biome. As the predator of Demonic Bat * Its small size make it a difficult prey to kill, try to corner them next to a wall and turn their advantages against them. * You can try to trap a demonic bat in the lava, but be careful not to burn yourself. Category:Animals Category:Swimmers